The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Transition metal coordination compounds (TMCC) cathode active materials have been demonstrated in non-production environments as having many properties beneficial to a wide range of secondary cells. There exist some challenges to producing TMCC cathode active materials at large industrial scale.
One of those challenges relates to production of high quality TMCC final products. A starting material, e.g., sodium ferrocyanide, may be used to produce these TMCC final products. A purity of that starting material may influence TMCC final product quality and influence the process used to make the TMCC products.
Some efforts at purification may not be reliable in producing high quality TMCC final products. An alternative to purification may include use of an ultra-pure and expensive grade of the starting material. These ultra-pure starting materials may be a few to many times as expensive as compared to standard purity and may address some issues with the production of the TMCC final products. Unfortunately the ultra-pure starting material is not always guaranteed to produce high-quality TMCC final products.